My Advice to You
by Blood of an Authoress
Summary: Ron can't help but be tempted...


Warning: Slash!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

----

Ron Weasley, a seventh-year Gryffindor, stared gloomily out a window in one of Hogwarts' halls. It was Christmas break, and his parents had decided to visit Bill down in Egypt. It was because of this that he was stuck at Hogwarts, all alone. Hermione had gone home to visit her family, while Harry had been allowed to go and visit Remus Lupin. While the thought of his best friends being extremely happy warmed him up somewhat inside, it didn't take away all the coldness he felt from being by himself for Christmas.

Sighing, he tucked a strand of his copper-colored hair behind his left ear (he had followed in Bill's example, growing his hair out to half-way down his back, much to his mother's complaint). It was certainly past seven at night, but he could still see snowflakes drifting down to the ground slowly due to the light from inside Hogwarts illuminating the outside grounds. In the distance, he was able to see Hagrid's hut lit up. Though he could go and visit Hagrid, he just couldn't compel himself to stand.

A few more minutes passed before anything of interest passed. Professor McGonagall had been watching Ron for several minutes, and was feeling empathetic that night. It was this reason that was the cause of the following conversation.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you wish your friends were here, but sulking isn't going to improve the matter. Perhaps you could visit with someone within the castle-"

"I've already been to see Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore, and I've already mailed Hermione and Harry, Professor. What else can I do?" Ron sighed, never moving his eyes away from the falling flakes of snow.

Hesitating for just a moment, the Professor frowned, before divulging, "I know of someone who resides within this castle that never receives any presents, and never has a true conversation with anyone. Try as they might to cover it up, they are lonely, just like you Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you could make their Christmas a bit brighter."

Intrigued, Ron lifted his head from the windowsill on which it had been before resting. Catching her eye, he asked inquiringly, "And just who would that be, Professor?"

"Think about what I said before, Ronald," she said gently. "Don't dismiss cheering them up a bit from what previous encounters the two of you have had."

Ron tilted his head a little to the right, his brows furrowing slightly, trying to think of who it could be. Slowly an idea dawned in his head. "You couldn't, by any chance," he dragged out, "be thinking of... Snape?"

"Professor Snape," she said absently, "and yes, that is who I was thinking of. Remember, it was just a suggestion, Mr. Weasley. Now then," she frowned, "Good-night, and have a merry Christmas tomorrow."

Flabbergasted momentarily, he paused behind her retreating back before calling out, "Good-night to you too, Professor!"

It was for quite a long time, perhaps even over an hour, before the man-child stirred from thought. During that time he had acknowledged something he wouldn't before. A decision had been reached within him, and now a smug little smirk had found its way onto his face.

"Professor Snape, this is going to be one _merry _Christmas for you," the boy purred, a well-thought out plan in mind.

---

'Twas but five hours later, around midnight, when all was ready for Ron's plan to go ahead. Harry had left his invisibility cloak behind for Ron to use, and due to Hermione, he was certain he could get into Snape's private chambers without activating any spells.

Throwing the cloak over him, he carefully made his way down to the dungeons, and he was soon in front of the painting that guarded Snape's rooms. The picture was, out of a severe lack of irony, a large black watchdog. The dog, which had been sleeping before, grew aware of Ron's presence.

Ron slipped the cloak off his head as the dog eyed him distrustfully. "Seriously," he muttered quietly to the dog. "Now open up!"

The dog, albeit disliking the boy, had to open the door behind him when given the password. It yipped quietly as Ron passed it, so he spun around and glared at it. It quieted, and settled back down, ready once more for sleep.

Before going any further, Ron knew he would have to disarm the alarms. "Exarmo," he whispered, wand in hand. There were ripples in the air, and it was then safe for him to proceed.

Stumbling forward a bit, he hit what he believed to be a chair. He winced as the chair scraped against the floor, before finally tipping over and clattering on the floor. Believing he was doomed, he began to head back to the entrance. To his surprise though, Snape hadn't woken up and come to give him detention. Moving more carefully now, Ron made his way to the doors of Snape's bedroom. He was taking a deep breathe to prepare himself for what was to come when the wand was jabbed into his throat.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to disarm my wards, did you?" a silky voice whispered dangerously into Ron's ear. "There is always someone foolish enough to try to enter my rooms to wreak havoc. Let's see who it is this year!"

Snape grabbed Ron's shoulder and spun him around to face himself, the cloak falling off of Ron as he did so. "Lumos," Snape whispered, his wand flickering to life and bringing light to Ron's eyes.

Ron winced at the sudden brightness, and wasn't prepared for when Snape pushed him backwards into his bedroom. He fell backwards, hitting the professor's bed.

"Why," Snape sneered, "is Potter's best friend in my chambers? Dared to pull a prank, were you?"

"No sir," Ron answered truthfully. "I'm just following a little advice, that's all."

He gulped when Snape stepped in front of him, bending down so that his face was just inches in front of Ron's. "And pray tell, just what was this advice?"

"W-well sir," he stumbled, licking his lips, "To cheer a lonely man up..."

And with that said, he pressed his lips to Snape's, wrapping his arms around the man's torso. Gaining no response, he drew back, biting his lower lip before being lifted up and thrown onto the middle of the bed. A body was draped over his own, and when onyx eyes found his, he gaped.

"Well, wasn't this what you were trying for, Mr. Weasley?" the man inquired, amused. "Or did I mistake the meaning of that kiss earlier?"

"N-no!" Ron gasped as the man's long and nimble fingers ran down his chest, "Y-you aren't m-mistaken!"

He saw a gleam of white in the darkness, and then, "Good."

His mouth was thoroughly attacked, being bitten and nipped, explored by the other man's tongue. Clothes soon went flying all over the room. If the two had one thing to be thankful for, it was for the silencing spell put around the room. The noise they made over the night was considerable.

It was the best damn night of Ron's life.

---

When dawn came, and the new lovers awoke, all was calm throughout the castle. During their sleep, Severus had come to thrown his arm around Ron's waist, drawing the boy closer to his chest. Ron had, in turn, wrapped a leg around Severus's.

"Satisfied?" Severus's silky voice asked.

"Mmm..." Ron replied, resting his head against Severus's chest.

A knock on the door caused the two to look up. Ron's eyes widened and he glanced at Severus. The man's eyes slanted.

"Who gave you that advice last night?"

"Um... McGonagall."

"Well," Severus smirked, "This would be her now. Should we invite her in?"

"Wait!" Ron yelped, grabbing a sheet and covering the two's bodies. Again, the door was knocked upon.

"Come in," Severus commanded.

As the door opened Ron slunk under the sheet in embarrassment and horror. McGonagall calmly stepped through the door; that is, until she saw a fellow professor and student in bed together. Her eyes opened in realization in just what had happened the past night, and why, when she saw Ron.

Shocked deeply, she stuttered a little before spitting out, "Well, this certainly isn't what I meant, Ronald Weasley!" and retreating hastily from the room.

Severus smirked before calling, "Merry Christmas, Minerva," to the fleeing woman's back, with Ron sniggering deeply into the crook of his neck. "Thanks for the gift!"

----

I hope you enjoyed this, as it was pretty fun to write!


End file.
